vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider of Red (Achilles)
Summary Rider of "Red" is the Rider-class Servant of the Red Faction of the Great Holy Grail War. While he is originally summoned by one of the Pentel brothers, he later becomes one of the Servants of Shirou Kotomine. His True Name is Achilles, the greatest hero of the Trojan War, and a legendary figure whose legend matches Heracles. Due to the blessings of the gods and his mother's own attempt to make him a god, he was given an invulnerable, immortal body, but was doomed to live a short, brilliant life, as if sprinting through it at top speed. His death came when the god Apollo guided Paris' arrows to his weak point, his heel, and though he was pierced with many arrows, he did not falter, going on to slay the rest of the Trojan forces near him before collapsing. Although he had few achievements outside of the Trojan War, he carved out one of the greatest heroic legends of all, becoming one of the ten most famous heroes in the world. Just as he had promised his mother, he lived a short, yet brilliant life. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with Troias Tragōidia. Unknown with Akhilleus Kosmos. Name: Rider of Red, Achilles Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Master Spearman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight with Troias Tragōidia, Invulnerability (He can't be injured at all by attacks without Divinity, save for his weak point, his heel), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Power Nullification in his Duel Field (Creates a separate dimension similar to a Reality Marble, where all divine intervention, luck, and outside help is negated, nullifying his own invulnerability), Limited Conceptual Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation With Akhilleus Kosmos (Is a conceptual shield that carries the world Achilles lived in, which he can use for offensive and defensive purposes. When activated it reconstructs space-time as the world engraved on the Shield expands), Vehicular Mastery (Can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Conventional Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, and bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural component such as magical energy), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to Karna, and can trade blows with Siegfried and wound the Nameless Vampire), higher with Troias Tragōidia (Can easily mow down golems with physical capabilities comparable to weaker Servants, and can reduce other Servants to a red paste). Unknown with Akhilleus Kosmos (Achilles is able to advance forward and crush his opponents with the miniature world when used as an attack). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic with Dromeus Komētēs (When he steps outside of his chariot, he is able to utilize his full speed as the fastest hero of any era, allowing him to easily blitz multiple Servants at once. Even Chiron struggled to react to his attacks despite his incredible skill, precognition, and knowledge of Achilles' fighting style. After being shot in the heel and losing 70% of his speed, he's still one of the fastest Servants and easily kept up with Atalanta in her Agrius Metamorphosis state), higher with Troias Tragōidia (His chariot is described as possessing "godspeed" that would allow him to overtake virtually anything. Even Chiron found tracking its movements to be nearly impossible). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level, though his invulnerability makes it difficult to harm him unless his heel is struck. Planet level with Akhilleus Kosmos (Is a reproduction of the world Achilles lived in, and represents the world, as such it's said that to oppose the shield is the same as making the world your opponent. When used by Astolfo it completely blocked Vasavi Shakti, though it was a battle of concepts and Akhilleus Kosmos shattered afterwards). Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Achilles can continue to fight even after his two weak points, his heel and his heart, have been struck. Range: Extended melee range, at least several hundred meters with spear throws. Standard Equipment: A sword, his spear, Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē, his chariot, Troias Tragōidia, and his shield, Akhilleus Kosmos. Intelligence: As the legendary hero from the Trojan War that was praised as being exceedingly close to the level of the gods, Achilles is considered a top class Heroic Spirit. Among the many Heroic Spirits from Greek mythology, Achilles is considered second only to Heracles, who is considered close to being the strongest Heroic Spirit. As such he is a naturally gifted warrior, being able to easily fight multiple Servants at once, even when at a disadvantage he can quickly adapt to a opponent’s fighting style. His exceptional combat abilities allowed him to kill the strongest warrior of the Trojan army, Hector in single combat. Jeanne and Shirou Kotomine believes that Achilles is the only servant summoned in the Great Holy Grail War capable of matching Karna, a demigod said to be on par with the King of Heroes. He is a very proficient spearman, being able to fight Siegfried in close combat without relying on his invulnerability, he is also very skilled at using his spear as a throwing weapon, with his spear throws being stated to be close to impossible to evade even for Servants. In addition Achilles is an expert at the world’s oldest mixed martial art, Pankration. With it he was able to kill Chiron in their barehanded duel to death, an impressive feat as Chiron was a Pankration master and was the one who taught it to him in the first place. Weaknesses: Achilles is arrogant and thus usually doesn't use his full power, and tends to rush into combat without regard for his own safety due to his invulnerability. His invulnerability can be bypassed by those with Divinity, and those with an equal or higher rank than his own (usually granted by being the child of a major god) can negate it completely. His invulnerability also only applies to hostile actions, so "friendly" actions such as a vampire's bite, meant to make him an ally, will negate it. If his heel is struck, he will lose his invulnerability, along with 70% of his speed, even if he is given the time to heal. He cannot use the Duel Field against women, or those weaker than him, and he loses his invulnerability within it. Achilles' magical energy consumption is extremely high, so a first-rate Master is needed to support him at his full power for even a day. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Troias tragoidia.png|Troias Tragōidia TroiasTragoidia.jpg|Flying around the Hanging Gardens of Babylon Troias Tragōidia Apocrypha.gif|Achilles summoning the chariot Troias Tragōidia (Troy's Tragedy): Tempestuous Immortal Chariot: Achilles' flying, three-horsed chariot bestowed by the god Poseidon to his father, Peleus. He can summon it by whistling, causing it to appear from the sky. It is drawn by two divine horses, Xanthos and Balius, and a third, a fine and famous yet mortal horse, Pedasos. Xanthos and Balius act as the central pivot for the chariot, while Pedasos has a more supportive role. In life, the two divine horses were originally immortal, but in this form, they've lost their immortality. Their strength is still on par with a Servant, however. Its exceptional speed is its greatest strength, described as possessing "godspeed", allowing Achilles to overtake virtually anything and fly across the battlefield at high speeds. He tramples over his opponents, crushing golems, and it is described as being capable of reducing other Servants to a crimson paste. At maximum speed it can be compared to a soaring comet, and as its speed increases, so does its power. Its cost is extremely high, however; at worst, it can consume enough mana to summon another Servant besides Achilles. Dromeus Komētēs (Runner Comet): Comet Form: An ability of Achilles' that is normally triggered by stepping down from his chariot, it's a Continuously Active-Type Noble Phantasm that embodies his legend as the fastest hero of any era. Once activated, Achilles can cross a giant battlefield in a single breath without being slowed down by any obstacles, moving at top speed even through a dense forest. In this state, he is described as so fast that virtually anything in his sight enters his striking range, as he can instantly close the distance to his target. While it exposes his heel, there are few Heroic Spirits who could dream of keeping pace with him while this Noble Phantasm is active. However, if his heel is injured, he will lose 70% of his speed, even if it heals. Andreias Amarantos (Heroism's Eternal Man): Amaranth of the Brave: The Noble Phantasm embodying Achilles' immortality and invulnerability, granted from the gods, protecting him from all ill will. While his mother, Thetis, wished to fully bathe him within the holy flames to extinguish every trace of his humanity, his father opposed this, and the process was halted midway, leaving a single part of his body as human, his heel. His heel is his sole weak point, and if it is struck, it will negate his immortality and invulnerability, allowing him to be harmed by normal attacks. All attacks are nullified, whether they be physical, magical, or even a Noble Phantasm like Balmung, rendering sheer power useless, but his invulnerability is not perfect. Those with divine blood running through their veins can harm him normally, though those with D-rank Divinity have the power of their attacks reduced by 25%, and those with E-rank have it reduced by 50%. It is only completely nullified by those with Divinity that matches or exceeds Achilles' own. Weapons that are Divine Constructs work in the same way. It also does not protect against acts of friendship, such as the bite of a vampire, which is meant to make him an ally. Diatrecon Aster Logche.png|Achilles with his spear in hand Duelfield.jpg|Achilles and Chiron in the Duel Field Diatrecon_Aster_Logche_Apocrypha.gif|Activation in the anime Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē (Meteor Spear): Spear-tip of the Star Traversing the Skies: Achilles' hero-killing spear, a gift from his father, who originally received it from Chiron. Although it is a simple, sturdy spear, Achilles holds its strength in high regard, as it can pierce most defenses and destroy the hearts and skulls of other heroes. Had he been summoned as a Lancer, it would've possessed abilities similar to Gáe Buidhe, preventing the wounds it inflicts from being healed as long as it remains. * Duel Field: Upon calling his spear's True Name, Achilles can create a fair battleground cut off from the outside world, where no gods, outsiders, or luck can intervene, negating his own invulnerability. The field stays up until one of the combatants die. It is similar to a Reality Marble, so when the duel is concluded, no time appears to have passed in the outside world. Achilles can only use it when he descends from his chariot. However, due to the regret he feels over killing Penthesilea, he cannot use it on women, or those weaker than himself. If an opponent doesn't have enough courage or skill to respond to his challenge, he won't forcefully drag them into the Duel Field even if he wishes to fight them. Akhilleus Kosmos: The Miniature World Enclosed by the Azure Sky: Achilles' trump card, a shield forged by Hephaestus himself, and thus a Divine Construct. It is the reproduction of the world that Achilles himself lived in, featuring swirling oceans, the heavens, the earth, the sky, the sun, the moon, gods, countries, humans etc. It represents the world, as such it's said that to oppose the shield is the same as making the world your opponent. It works by reconstructing space-time to deploy a miniature replication of the world, for defensive purposes. It is powerful enough to easily defend against Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress, Anti-Country and Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms. However, the nature of its existence makes it vulnerable to Anti-World Noble Phantasms. Achilles can also use it offensively, by pushing the miniature world it creates forwards to crush his opponent. Unnamed Noble Phantasm: It is mentioned that he would possess an armor-based Noble Phantasm should he have been summoned in Greece. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Achilles' C-rank can negate spells with a chant below two verses, but it cannot defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. However, his immortal body negates most magical attacks. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. With his A+ rank, Achilles can ride virtually anything; vehicles, animals, and beasts alike, even the divine horses given to him by the sea god, Poseidon. Personal Skills * Affections of the Goddess: The love and protection of Achilles' mother, Thetis, ranks up all of his parameters save for his Mana and Luck. * Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Achilles, one that simply doesn't know when to give up, can keep on fighting even with arrows in his heart and chest. Combined with his invulnerable body, defeating Achilles is no easy task. Only a decisively fatal blow, such as destroying his head, can prevent him from fighting. * Bravery: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Achilles is effectively completely immune to mental interference, and is never subject to confusion, doubt, or self-loathing. Bravery also increases the damage inflicted upon the opponent during melee combat. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Achilles to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Achilles is the son of a minor sea goddess, Thetis, and the human hero Peleus, giving him C-rank Divinity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Demigods Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier